


Flash of life (was Changes Come in a Flash)

by TiffanyF



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Time Travel, choppy format, not really fleshed out, stubborn story line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night baby Harry defeats Voldemort, he vanishes, only to reappear in the past. He's adopted by his grandparents, who don't know who he truly is, and raised as their son alongside James Potter. Don't own, don't claim. No money made from this at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash of life (was Changes Come in a Flash)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Changes Come in a Flash (Original Title)  
> Author: Tiffany F  
> Rating: PG-13 to R for content  
> Pairing: Harry/Severus  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, I just play around in JKR’s world.
> 
> Beta: myself, sadly, so all mistakes are totally my fault  
> Archive: Part of the From Dusk till Dawn Severus Snape/Harry Potter   
> Fuh-Q-Fest at http://www.kardasi.com/HPSS/storyindex.htm   
> Challenge: Wave X :'Not here, Not now! No magic?'
> 
> I wrote this many years ago when I was still active in the HP fandom. It was choppy back then and, honestly, is still pretty choppy, even though I have fleshed it out a little. Not sure I'm totally happy with it, but I like it better now than I did back then.

There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound and Voldemort lay dead, alone but for the bodies of his victims in the rubble of the house. The baby, the one he sought to kill, little Harry Potter, was gone.

*~*

Mr. Henry Potter worked as an Unspeakable for the Ministry of Magic. He was an amiable man with short black hair, brown eyes, and going soft around the middle. Too many days and nights of hurried, unhealthy food catching up with him. His wife, Penny, was a stay-at-home-witch, a woman fond of cooking and trained in both healing and what most would consider more traditional muggle medicine. They were both very happy and content with their lives, and had recently celebrated the birth of their first child, James Potter, their pride. Theirs was a comfortable life, and they didn’t think anything was missing.

One evening, after James was in bed for at least the first part of the night, the Potters were sitting together in their study. Henry was reading The Daily Prophet while Penny studied a potions magazine that specialized in healing potions and medications. It was unusually warm out, so there was no fire in the large stone fireplace, and the windows were open. Both jumped when an explosion sounded from the rear of the house. Henry stood and drew his wand. “Stay here, love,” he said. “It’s probably just Rupert again, playing around with something he shouldn’t be, but I want to make sure.”

Rupert Potter, a first cousin of Henry’s on his father’s side, worked in magical development and was always bringing his work home with him. Mostly he kept to the cellars, magically protected against even the largest explosion to date, but every so often he would work outside and cause havoc with the neighbors. That night, however, it wasn’t Rupert to be found on the darkened porch. Instead, near the door, was a bundle of blankets. “Pen, come quickly,” he called, putting his wand away.

“Oh, Henry, who is he? Where did he come from?” Penny exclaimed, looking down at the sleeping baby. “Doesn’t he look an awful lot like Jamie? Whatever are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t see a reason we can’t keep him. The lad looks enough like a Potter to spare awkward questions with our friends,” Henry said. “We can say he’s my brother’s and we’ve taken him in. No one will question that, and it’s not like we don’t have enough room. You always wanted more than one child.”

The brother in question wasn’t talked about much, at least in the family. He’d gone off the map into the muggle world and rumor said he’d become something called a fire-fighter, although no one really seemed to know what that was. Penny nodded and picked the bundle up carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping baby. “What shall we call him then?” she asked softly.

“Harold,” replied Henry softly, reaching over to stroke the tiny head gently. “Harry for short and we’ll love him as his own. He need never know he’s adopted, Pen. I’ll take care of everything tomorrow.”

 

Ten years later……..

“Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts,” Headmaster Albus Dumbledore twinkled at the assembled students. He nodded to his deputy, Minverva McGonagall, who stood in front of the head table with the Sorting Hat in one hand and a scroll in the other. The rest of the school watched eagerly, the yearly sorting of the first years always special and unique to the group entering the school. One by one the nervous first years stepped forward when their names were called. Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew all sorted into Griffindor. 

“Potter, Harold,” McGonagall called.

The green-eyed Potter boy stepped forward and sat on the stool, feet not touching the ground. He knew his family always sorted into Griffindor, and was justifiably shocked when the hat yelled out “Slytherin!”

Harry looked up at the Professor in shock as she lifted the hat off his head. “There’s no mistake, Potter,” she said softly, but firmly. “Go and take your place with your house.”

James Potter sorted into Gryffindor and shot his brother a look of triumph as he took his seat with the other new members for the lion’s house. Harry ignored him, well used to his brother’s more overbearing nature, and focused instead on the remainder of the sorting. Harry was only the second new Slytherin that year, and he hoped it wouldn’t only be him and the sour looking girl named Violet Parkinson. There was a small boy near the back of the remaining new students with long, lank black hair and an unhealthy look about him. In many ways Harry had a kinder, more caring nature than his brother. He decided the small boy, Severus Snape, needed a friend. Snape sorted into Slytherin as well as one other girl named Matilde Matthews. 

Snape sat down next to Harry at the long table, in the last spot on their bench, and turned his attention to the food that appeared suddenly in front of them. He took a little of the potatoes, a roll, and a piece of chicken all without talking to Harry or the two girls sitting across from them. Harry, more used to some of the more exotic food at the table, took a selection for himself and turned to the other boy. “What’s your favorite subject?” he asked.

“Potions, why?” Snape asked, suspicious.

“I like Potions well enough, but I always seem to mess something up,” Harry said. “I like Charms the best, followed by Defense. Do you have any siblings at school?”

Snape looked over at him, black eyes swimming with an emotion that Harry couldn’t identify. “I’m an only child,” he said. “Your brother seems happy to have sorted into Gryffindor.”

“Our family always sorts there,” Harry admitted softly. “I’m sure he’s going to use this against me somehow. James always says that he’s better than me, even if I don’t know why.”

“I thought brothers were supposed to help each other,” Snape said, eyes flashing over to the other table where James seemed to be making fast friends with Sirius Black. “Then again, Black’s brother is in our house, as was most of his family, so maybe all pureblood families have one odd case each generation.”

“I didn’t know that,” Harry said. “Who is it?”

“Down by the blond, Regulus Black, fifth year,” Snape said. “My best friend also sorted into Gryffindor. I’d hoped we would both sort to the same house, but I guess she’s too pure to be here with us.”

“Which one is she?” Harry asked, looking around the Great Hall.

“Lily Evans,” Snape replied with a small sigh. “We grew up as neighbors and I’ve always considered her something of a sister.”

Harry nodded. “She’s pretty,” he said. “Is she nice?”

“One of the nicest people you could ever meet,” Snape said. He narrowed his eyes. “You’re an easy person to talk to, Potter. I don’t know if I should trust you.”

“I’d like to be your friend, but I’ll understand if it takes you time to trust me,” Harry said. “Don’t they say that Slytherins only look out for themselves?”

Snape smirked. “They do, so I wonder why you sorted here, Potter,” he said. “I think that you’re going to find that most of our house don’t like you.”

“That’s their problem,” Harry said with a shrug. “My dad’s an unspeakable. He’s taught me a few things.”

“Did he indeed?” Snape asked. “I think that a friendship with you, Potter, would only be to my advantage.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that. He liked Snape, even though he had a feeling there was a lot his new friend kept locked up deeply inside himself. Shameful secrets that he would never allow to see the light of day, no matter how hard Harry worked to help him see that he was worthy of friendship, a true friendship that was built on trust and care. Something very much like Snape shared with Lily Evans. 

For the rest of the year, Harry watched over Snape as much as he could, especially when they were in their common room when classes finished for the day. Harry didn’t like anyone in their house and kept to himself, a few well-placed curses showing that everyone should leave him alone unless they wanted tentacles appearing in embarrassing places. It meant that he normally would hide in a back corner of the common room where he could watch the others talk and plot. 

He didn’t know why he sorted into Slytherin, but Harry was practical enough to realize there had to be a reason. Something he might not find for years, although he did long for friendship with others in his year. None of the other houses liked or trusted the Slytherin students, so that was out. James made sure his new little gang knew his views on Harry’s sorting, and they went out of their way to pick on not only Harry, but Snape too. Snape was a friend, of a sort, but he talked more with the blond seventh year, Lucius Malfoy, than he did with Harry. For his part, Harry didn’t like the way Malfoy always looked at Snape. His eyes were too hungry and calculating for comfort, although he never did try anything. 

The year ended without any sort of explosion between houses. Harry and Snape both passed their classes with high marks, having helped each other study and revise, and they planned to write during the summer.  
*~*

Second year started after a horrible summer for Harry. His parents told him that everyone was unique and special and not everyone in their family sorted into Gryffindor, no matter what James seemed to believe. Henry admitted that no one ever sorted into Slytherin before, but Harry was their son and they loved him no matter what. When they were back at school, Harry could see that Snape’s summer was worse than his own had been, but he wouldn’t say a word about events. Harry refused to press him, wanting Snape to talk when he wanted to, not because someone put pressure on him to do it. After the first couple of weeks back, Snape seemed to thaw a little towards Harry, though he was more withdrawn without Malfoy around in the common room. 

Harry made it his personal mission to ensure that Snape had a good year at school to counter whatever it was that made the summers so horrible for him. With Lily’s help, he helped keep Snape from falling victim to pranks that the self-styled Marauders kept planning. Harry found that Lily could well have sorted into Slytherin, using the crush James had on her to get information to help both Harry and Snape avoid the worst of the bullying, but Harry thought it was her large heart and compassion that led the hat to place her in Gryffindor. He knew what Snape had hoped; that both he and Lily would sort into Ravenclaw. There were times when Harry thought that Snape’s feeling for Lily were less brotherly and more romantic, but he never said anything. He didn’t want to put any stress on his still fragile friendship with the other boy.

Their second year set the pattern for the following years as well. Harry and Snape studied together, helping each other with classes they found troubling, and also watched out for the other. As the only two boys in their year, they realized that they had to help each other or even their own house would destroy them. It should have created a stronger bond between the pair, but there was still something lurking within Snape that kept him from allowing anyone other than Lily close to him.  
*~*

Harry took longer to complete his Defense OWL than Snape and the Marauders, and thus missed the first part of the confrontation between them. By the time Harry arrived on the grounds, knowing that his friend would be there reviewing what they just studied to try and figure out what, if anything, he did wrong, Snape was upside down coughing out bubbles, choking on the foam. Without thinking about the consequences, Harry ran forward and punched his brother in the nose.

“Leave him alone!” he yelled, catching Snape on a cushioning charm. “Damn it, James, pick on someone your own size for a change.”

“I can’t believe you’re siding with Snivellus over your own family,” James said, picking himself up.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Harry demanded. “All you’ve done since we got here is pick on us. You’re nothing but a stupid bully, and you can go tattling to Dad if you want to, I don’t care.” He caught sight of Snape walking quickly into the Dark Forest and turned to follow. “Just leave us alone for once, James. Gryffindor is not better than any other house in this school.”

The forest closed over him quickly, trees blotting out the sun, but Harry had a feeling he knew where Snape was heading, and knew there was no danger on the path in the middle of the day. He hurried as quickly as he could towards the clearing about a mile inside the bounds of the trees, and sighed in relief when he saw Snape sitting on a rock that overlooked the small waterfall in the clearing the pair escaped to on weekends. It was the one place at school where they could talk where no one would overhear anything they said.

“Have you heard anything about the new purity movement?” Snape asked softly when he felt Harry cross the wards they put into place around the clearing as practice for one of their classes. “A lot of our house is joining, and Lucius wants me to as well. He says that they will remake the Wizarding world into what it should have been all along.”

“I get a bad feeling around him, Sev,” Harry said, sitting next to his friend on the rock. “It’s almost as if, I don’t know, it’s like he wants to eat you alive.”

“He does,” Snape replied. “He married Narcissa to keep his family line alive. Lucius offered me a great deal of money to sleep with him. It’s enough that I could open my own shop when I leave school if I wanted to.”

“Are you going to take him up on it?”

Snape sighed. “My parents hate each other,” he said softly. “You’ve seen how everyone else looks at me. Even the teachers, Harry. Sometimes I think you and Lily are the only ones that truly see me, and I just insulted her badly enough in front of everyone that she won’t ever talk to me again.”

“I doubt that. You two are like siblings, Sev,” Harry said. “Give her some time and I’m sure that Lily will realize that you spoke from stress and embarrassment and not from the heart. She’s smart. She’ll figure it out.”

“I don’t know if she shall,” Snape sighed. “I might have gone too far this time.”

“We’ll see what happens. Now, tell me this with Malfoy, what about love, Sev?”

“I wouldn’t know love it if bit me on the arse,” Snape laughed bitterly. “My parents have never once shown me an iota of love. I don’t know the meaning of the word, but I would rather go to live with the Malfoys and be the dirty secret in the closet than return to my family’s house for one more summer.”

“Okay, so Malfoy is willing to pay for you,” Harry said. “But we know he’s always up to something else. He always is. What do you get out of it, Sev?”

Snape shrugged. “I don’t have people queing up to ask me out, and anyone I ask laughs in my face,” he said. “Malfoy is probably going to be my only offer, and I can at least negotiate for my own pleasure with him.”

“What about me?” Harry asked, putting a hand on Snape’s shoulder.

“Do not pity me!” Snape yelled, pushing Harry away, jumping to his feet.

“It’s not pity, Sev,” Harry said softly. “I would never say anything like this out of pity. I’ve been watching you since we sorted and talked that first night, since we’ve become friends. I guess I didn’t know why until you told me about Malfoy, but I don’t want you to go away believing that no one could ever like you for you and want to be with you of their own free will.”

“How would your family react?” Snape asked, sitting back down. “What about your brother and his friends? You know how they treat me, even if you help me avoid the worst of their so-called pranks. Why should I not go to Lucius and find some happiness for myself there?”

“Because that’s not going to be happiness,” Harry said. “He wants something more from you, Sev, even if I don’t know what it is. But you asked why you shouldn’t go, that’s simple. Because you’re absolutely brilliant at potions and will be able to take your mastery easily when you graduate from here. You deserve to be happy for a change, and you know full well that potions make you happy. You love brewing and creating new potions and improving on old ones. Lucius wants a bed toy and he won’t give you time to play with potions. That’s how he sees it, I guarantee that even without having talked to him. You’ll never be happy with him, Sev, and you deserve to be happy. Just think about what I’ve said and offered, and I swear to respect your choices no matter what they are.”  
*~*

Harry was lying on his bed that night, reading a defense book, when Snape joined him and quickly set up a strong silencing spell. “I’ve been thinking about everything you said this afternoon and you’re right,” he sighed. “I like how I feel around you, even if I never consciously realized it before today. I like myself a lot more than when I’m around Lucius, so I wrote him a letter this evening and told him to go stuff himself.”

“You didn’t?” Harry laughed, putting the book down. “Wow, I don’t think he’ll be too happy with that letter.”

“I don’t care,” Snape said. “I don’t plan to ever see him again so he can react however he wants. I was also wondering if you meant what you said, you know, about wanting me and all.”

“Sev, look at me.” Harry reached over and tilted Snape’s chin up so he could see the black eyes clearly. “You’re my best and truest friend. I’ve watched you since our first day and the thought of you with anyone else makes me ready to kill to protect you. I feel more at home with you than anyone else. So, if that’s love, then I’d say I’m head over heals for you already.”

Snape smiled broadly. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Harry grinned. “In fact, even though we’re young, I’d say I could spend the rest of my life with you and be happy.”

“That’s the first time anyone’s ever said anything like that to me,” Snape said. “Wow, it makes me feel, I don’t know if I have the words to tell you, but it’s sort of like, I don’t know.”

“Exactly,” Harry said, laughing with joy.  
*~*

Harry wrote to his mother the next morning, asking if Snape could come and stay for the summer. It wouldn’t be easy with James and Sirius black both there for a time, but Harry wanted Snape to see what a loving family was like, and knew his mother would take to the other Slytherin as someone that needed love. They would just have to work hard to avoid the Gryffindors until they went to one of the other’s houses.

The following week, Harry and Snape received a reply from Harry’s mother.  
 _Boys, of course Severus can come and stay for the summer. It sounds to me as if he’s never once had a proper vacation in his life. Please write back and tell me what it is he likes to eat and what you’d both like to do. James is planning to travel with Uncle Rupert so it’ll be good to have two boys in the house during the summer. Your father sends his love, Harry, and apologizes for the things he said last time you were home._

“Well then, that’s settled,” Harry said with a grin. “We can write back this weekend and tell her a few of your favorite foods and maybe one thing you’d like to do. It’ll be a good summer, Sev, you’ll see.”

“Incoming.”

Harry looked up and just had enough warning to hide the letter in his pocket before his brother grabbed his arm. “That was Mum’s owl,” he growled. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing that concerns you, James,” Harry replied. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have class in five minutes and don’t wish to be late.”  
*~*

“What did your mother mean when she said your father’s sorry for things he said when you were home last?” Snape asked that night when they were back in their dorm for the day.

Harry sighed. “He’s getting a little confused in his old age and forgot what house I’m in,” he said. “When he saw my robes he said that no son of his would ever sort into Slytherin because Potters are not traitors. I know it’s his illness talking, Sev, but it hurt.”

“Of course it did. He’s your father, and hearing words like that will always sting worse because of that,” Snape said. “I’ve heard that and worse from my own father for years.”

“You don’t ever have to see him again, Sev,” Harry said. “It’s just as well he died a couple of years ago, otherwise I might be going after him for hurting you and your mother so badly for so many years.”

“I knew nothing different,” Snape said with a small sigh. “I hope your mother is not expecting too much from me this summer, Harry. I don’t know what it’s like to be in a loving household.”

“She’s expecting you to be yourself,” Harry said with a smile. “Sev, she’s heard about you every summer since I started here. She knows what you’re like and it doesn’t bother her a bit. I promise you that.”

“I just don’t want to upset her,” Snape said. “It’s enough that your brother shall be gone so I do not have to worry about stupid so-called pranks from him and his gang.”

Harry sighed. “I’m not sure why he’s such a bully, Sev, but I hate him for it,” he said. “It’s not just you he picks on, even though it seems like he goes after you more than he does anyone else. There are days I wonder if he’s ever going to grow up.”

“We can only hope, Harry.”  
*~*

The next two years passed far too quickly, the shadow of Voldemort’s rise to power casting a pall over the Wizarding World. When Harry and Snape graduated from Hogwarts, they both went to study for masters in their chosen fields, but also joined the Order of the Phoenix, wanting to help Dumbledore and the others battle back against the darkness. It was harder to take on missions, so Harry and Snape both did what they could to help with organizing and maintaining headquarters as well as keeping track of who was where and doing what. 

Just before Snape and Harry both graduated with their masters, Lily came for a visit and talked with Snape about their time at school and everything that happened. James had asked her to marry him, and Lily wanted to mend the rifts with both Snape and Harry before she joined the family. 

Harry’s father passed away just days before word came that Voldemort was hunting for James and Lily, and rumors started swirling that it was baby Harry the evil wizard was the most interested in. Snape and Harry had already spoken at great length about ways to keep their friends and family safe during the war, and approached James with an offer. They would help the Potters go into hiding and then work to keep Voldemort away.

“And then he’ll run right to the death eaters with the news,” James sneered, glaring at Snape. “Sirius and I have been talking with Dumbledore and we’ve got a plan. We don’t need any help from Slytherins.”

“Why can’t you just let it drop?” Harry demanded. “If not for him, then for me. I’m your brother, James. Don’t you think I care about you?”

James flung a piece of paper at Harry. “I found this in Dad’s papers. It seems you’re not my brother anyway, so why should I trust anything you tell me?” He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

“What’s he talking about?” Snape asked, looking over his lover’s shoulder.

“I have no idea,” Harry replied wearily. He uncrumpled the paper and read it carefully. “I’m adopted? Huh, that must be what he was talking about. Why can’t he just get over these stupid ideas and accept help from those that care enough to want to give it to him without any strings attached?”

Snape pulled Harry into a hug. “Maybe we should just give up on him,” he said gently. “It’s obvious he doesn’t want our help or support. Let’s tell Albus that we’d like a mission away from England and go away for a while.”

“In the middle of the war?”

“There’s not much we can do right now,” Snape said. “Maybe we can help bring in support from abroad or something. I just think you need some time away from James. Allow him time to come to terms with everything he’s facing now that your father is no longer with us and the war.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Harry sighed. “Let’s see what Albus has to say about all of this.”

Snape snorted. “He’ll give us lemon drops, twinkle at us, and agree to everything,” he said. “Just like always.”  
*~*

A year later, Harry and Snape were in Italy working on gathering support from the wizarding community there, when they received word that Albus needed to speak with them as soon as possible. They apparated to Hogsmeade and made their way quickly to Hogwarts. Albus was in his office, looking tired. “Thank you for coming so quickly my boys,” he said. “Sit, sit.”

“What’s happened?” Harry asked.

“Voldemort is gone,” Albus said. “He, somehow, located your brother and his family, Harry, and murdered both Lily and James. When Voldemort tried to kill baby Harry, the killing curse rebounded on him. He’s dead.”

“What of baby Harry?” Snape asked, his lover too choked up with tears to speak.

“He has vanished completely. We do not know what’s happened to him.”

Harry looked up, eyes wide with sudden understanding. “Sev, I’m adopted, he said. “I’m baby Harry.”

“Don’t you see, that’s why I looked so much like the Potters even though I was adopted when I was a year old,” Harry said, almost babbling he was speaking so quickly. “I must have been sent back in time the night Voldemort attacked me. My parents found me and raised me along with James, who is really my dad and not my brother. Oh, I’m getting a headache.”

Albus looked at them over his half-moon glasses. “Then I would say we do not have to worry about baby Harry,” he said. “Temporal abnormalities such as this will repeat themselves over and over again for all time. I would say that your purpose in this, Harry, was to save Severus from a life alongside the dark lord.”

“Now I’m confused,” Snape said.

“We shall forever leave it at this,” Albus said firmly. “Besides, no one would believe us if we told anyone else this story. Now, my boys, you go and live your lives as you wish for the darkness is gone. Now is a time to celebrate life and light.”


End file.
